Rico's Story
by XxPenguinSoldierxX
Summary: Trapped in a hellish fate, teen Rico will come to the ultimate earth shattering conclusion that one decision decides it all. No one can guess their future. But if Rico had known about that one life changing day…the day he and his best friend had made a seemingly harmless choice…than perhaps events might have turned out different. *re-written* Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was my very first ever PoM fanfic that I had posted here. :D **

**After some thought, and a couple people I know (not from here) telling me my writing was terrible and needed work I decided to re-write this. Putting a lot of thought into this, I'm really excited to know what you all think of my very first story. ^ ^**

**The concept of the original plot is _very_ similar. I hope you all enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, just my OC's and this story. **

* * *

Shivering with excitement a teenage penguin snuck out of his cave with big plans in mind. He tiptoed across fake snow toward a tall concrete rock formation that loomed in the dark facility.

Morning was soon to come in St. Aggies* Hatchery so all was quiet and peaceful.

Reaching the base of the mountainous structure the young penguin began climbing without hesitation. Using flippers and webbed feet he skillfully climbed the structure with delight. He scaled the rock face with ease; having done it numerous times in the past. Eyeing a concrete shelf just within his reach a voice the penguin knew all too well broke the silence.

"Rico, my bro what the hell are you doing? Get down from there before you hurt yourself!"

Startled, Rico almost lost his grip. Regaining his balance the penguin hoisted himself onto a small concrete shelf. Rico stood with a huff…he thought he hadn't been followed…and stared down at the penguin below him.

Irritation pricked Rico as his eyes met that of his childhood friend.

He sighed, growling "Man Leo, you spoiled the surprise."

Leo stepped a little closer to the tall rock. For his age, Leo was short. Not to mention he was thin with very unruly feathers. Leos light blue eyes stared up at Rico with deadly seriousness.

"What the hell kinda surprise is this, huh?" His eyes reflected that of a hard glare. "You know I saw you almost fall, man you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Rico stared down at the small penguin with a warm smile.

He loved Leo like any brother would. This resulted in an everlasting friendship that had grown deep within the very core of the two penguins.

In a mere seventeen years of existence, the bond of true brotherhood had formed, never to once be severed.

In all retrospect, Leo was Rico's family and only family.

Rico chuckled lightly at the ranting penguin. His heartfelt smile widened, not just because his best friend had secretly followed him and knew he had been up to something but because the small penguin had _cared_.

"Dude, why'd ya follow me?" Rico asked curiously.

Instead of replying, Leo glared at Rico like he was the dumbest thing in the world.

Leo's silent answer and death glare was all the penguin with a Mohawk needed to see. Rolling his deep blue eyes he stepped away from the edge, only to hear Leo shout "Wait! Come on man, just come down…please?"

When he peeked his head over the side Rico caught sight of Leo's insistent face.

Shaking his head he called back "I'm not comin down man! I'm gonna do this super cool thing I've been workin on for like…weeks!"

Leos face twisted into a visible scowl. His eyes narrowed as he placed his flippers on his hips.

"Oh really?" he mocked. "You no man, your surprises never really turn out well."

Heavy silence exchanged between the two friends before Rico grumbled silently, eyes averted from Leo's confused face.

"What?" Leo called up while waving a flipper dramatically.

"I SAID-never mind." Rico started to scream, but changed his mind at the last moment. Leo didn't need to hear what he had thought of him.

Leo shrugged; his usual response to just about everything. _How typical_, Rico thought with a grunt.

He sat with a thump. "So why are ya here?" he asked for a second time, crossing his flippers over his chest.

"I don't know…"

Leo's favorite term…now the bird was really starting to feel frustrated. His emotions seemed to be out of control these days; like a never ending roller coaster ride.

Maybe it was because he was a teenager, or maybe it was just having to deal with Leo that made the teen want to rip his feathers out every time he felt angry. He felt pressured, only adding fuel to his frustration.

Why couldn't he just do anything without being criticized or questioned! Although when he thought about it...it wasn't like Leo was breathing down his back and pestering him _that_ bad...

With an angry huff Rico declared "Look man I'm doin this thing and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

He pounded his flipper into the cement rock, feeling all at once regret for acting like a chick. The attitude that rose from his beak made Leo laugh.

"Damn, that was probably one of the prissiest and childish things you've ever…said." Leo clutched his side while laughing, all at Rico's expense.

Rico felt his face burn a deep red before he swore bitterly at the penguin below him.

"Oh calm down man." Leo's eyes danced with amusement. "I'm just concerned you're not makin the smartest decision."

Fire seemed to erupt from Rico.

"So now you're callin me dumb!"

"No!" Leo placed an aggravated flipper to his face. "Look, all I'm tryin to say is _maybe _you shouldn't do whatever the hell you're gonna do."

Rico had calmed and was actually listening to Leo's voice of reason.

"And why do you say that?"

"Ok, don't get offended but…ya kinda make things worse for the two of us. Here I mean."

Rico was taken aback. What did his friend mean by him 'making things worse'? Clueless to what Leo was talking about Rico snorted and averted eye contact. Maybe this was just another one of Leos many ways he could guilt Rico into getting what he wanted.

Unfortunately, it wasn't past Leo to do what his dare devil friend thought of as 'those God damn guilt trips'.

In a sudden instant Rico raised a nonexistent brow at his friend.

"Explain."

Leo looked at him like he was a half-wit.

"Last spring. The accident. Dude, don't tell me I need to clarify that."

It took a few seconds…but then he remembered.

At the mention of that horrible day in spring, he and Leo were thrust into its memory.

_Rico's scream of joy carried throughout all sections of the New York City hatchery. The sixteen year old dare devil was flying high through the air, sitting on a cheap foldout chair. With his heart pounding and Mohawk slicked back against the speed he laughed, eyes closed…just letting the thrill of the moment take him away; the power of mentos and soda…astonishing. _

_But his moment was short lived. 'RICO!' the scream of Leo far below him made Rico open his eyes. Terror gripped his chest, seizing his heart. His eyes grew wide as he leaned far back into the foldout chair, flippers raised above his head. He was going way to fast to even think about slowing down. 'OH SHI-'he never finished his sentence._

_Hitting the ceiling was like crashing into a freight train. Blood smeared the ceiling and small cracks were left behind as he fell nearly twenty feet to the cement floor below. He smacked into the floor, spraying blood into the fake snow._

_Leo was a wreck, babbling on and on about what Rico had been planning to the higher official penguins and crying almost non-stop. _

'…_And you knew about this dangerous stunt? Why did you not tell someone?' They questioned. _

_Leo had no answer as Rico's comatose, bloody and bruised body was being carried away to the penguins very own infirmary. He didn't know why he hadn't told someone, he honestly didn't. He just managed to catch the words of the doctors as they left with Rico._

'_He's in a coma…badly injured…damn lucky to be alive…'_

_Yes he was, Leo thought as the higher up penguins took him away to be prosecuted for withholding information that could have prevented this accident. Although being charged like a criminal, Leo was punished lightly compared to the hatchery's many courses of discipline. For the three weeks Rico was in a coma, Leo was confined to his cave and forced to babysit the worst behaved chicks. His life was a living hell for those three weeks, but the day Rico woke up and hearing he was going to be ok was the happiest day of his life._

"Yeah, and I still don't remember that day." Rico said with a laugh. He had risen to his feet musing over the fact that the last thing he remembered on that day was sitting on the foldout chair, waiting for the sodas to explode.

"Dude, I'm serious. That one day was the scariest day of my entire life." Leo said with a growl. "And what's worse…YOU weren't even punished! I was the one punished for your little stunt!"

That was...regrettably true as guilt lay heavy on Rico's mind. While they had continued to punish his friend the penguin officials had decided being in a coma and having a few broken ribs was punishment enough. He hadn't argued or complained, even though he somehow felt Leo had it worse.

"Look man, I just don't want to get into trouble again; if that's not too much to ask." Leo sounded tired and annoyed.

Rico stared at his webbed feet, thinking hard. Why _was_ he doing this? Acceptance, that's why. No one but Leo and his sister liked the torn, frustrated penguin. Most thought of him as a freak, someone to avoid because of his outlandish ideas and love for danger; 'un-penguin' was always their word of choice. For some strange reason this disturbed Rico. He couldn't explain it…especially not to Leo.

But that's all he wanted.

For once, the teen wanted to actually feel welcomed and loved by his peers. Not scorned and hated; labeled a troublemaker.

Balling his flippers into tight fists with eyes closed he spoke harshly.

"I have to do this Leo. I just have to." He opened his eyes to reveal Leo's hardened expression. "If you don't want to back me up man, than I understand." His voice came out in barely a whisper but even so Leo understood.

"Nah, man I'm here and I'll back ya up one hundred and ten percent."

"You're a pal ya know that?"

Leo shrugged. "Ok so what exactly _are _ya doin?"

"Somethin cool dude, somethin that's gonna blow everyone minds away."

"Alright man, whatever ya say." Leo dismissed Rico with a wave of his flipper.

Rico smiled and raised his head. Beads of golden light pierced through the windows of the dark facility. Moring was fast approaching for the other residents of the hatchery so they'd be waking up soon to line up for breakfast. He had to put his plan into action, before it would be too late.

"Dude, I have to get ready. Go wait by the pool ok?"

Leo nodded and made to leave. A last minute thought pulled at Rico's mind.

"Wait!" Leo stopped and turned. "I promise I won't screw this up." A few moments of silence lapsed between the two friends. Leo regarded Rico's words for a few seconds before nodding and then sliding off towards the large built in pool.

Rico took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This was big. In his mind this was huge, what he was about to do.

Stepping carefully over to the front of the rock, he stared down its long steep side and into the expanse of jagged cement rocks that made up the Cement Mountains. In the distance he could just make out a small ramp. It took him the better part of a week to build that ramp, all worth it to the crazy avian. The ramp itself was neatly hidden from any penguin's curious view while still having a perfect aim for the pool. It was poorly put together…Rico knew that. He wasn't a good builder and quite frankly, he didn't care if the thing was perfect or not.

He quickly judged how fast he would need to jump off the rock in order to gain enough speed to reach the ramp and sail through the air, do the move and then land safely in the pool.

Rico suddenly envisioned the crowd of lined up penguins cheering as he pulled himself out of the cold water. He saw so clearly them taking back their hurtful and judging words. Then some of the males his age would tell him how awesome and sick that move was, and they'd be his friends. Who knows? Maybe even a few pretty females would come join him and his new-found friends.

Yes, he saw it as clear as the wonderful day that was sure to unfold.

He would have his best friend and a whole group of new friends surround him. No longer would he be 'the outcast' or 'the freak' or 'the non-penguin penguin'.

Just as he started to accept this brilliant idea that stupid little voice, oh how he loathed that voice…spoke in its cruel way; smashing his envision and stomping on its remains.

_Do you really think that ridiculous stunt will actually work? Make penguins like you? That's stupid. Might as well go throw yourself off a __**real**__ cliff, cuz that's what you're doing. This can stop…right now. Haven't done it yet…there's better ways than this. _

"No." Rico snarled firmly. "It's the only way."

He tried to see that happy image he had conjured up moments before…but it was gone. He bit back tears as that hated voice spoke, low and dark.

_You'll be sorry. _

It then vanished, residing in the back of his head where it belonged.

Ignoring the counter with his own mind he backed as far away from the ledge as he possibly could. But right before he started that same question he had thought about earlier seeded itself in the front of his brain.

_Why am I doing this? _

Rico suddenly wondered how in hell this little trick of his could possibly begin to make others appreciate and like him.

In fact, deep down he knew it wasn't going to work; that voice had proved it.

Knowing this was a major waste of time angered Rico. _Shame…_is that what he was bringing to the eyes of others? Is that what he was feeling right now…_ashamed _for being different?

Honestly, he didn't know how he should be feeling at the moment.

Rico felt deep down very desperate, _that_ he was sure of. He even felt alone, after all Leo had a lot of friends besides him.

Rico…had two. Leo and his sister, and she didn't really count since she never spent time with either of them.

Swallowing hard and regretting nothing, he raced forward and leaped off the side of the mountainous cement structure. He came into contact with the rocks steep surface and started to speed down its face like a giant breathtaking slide.

Unexpectedly, a wisp of that happy, pain free image somehow made its way back to his thoughts. This was the day he dreamed of, the day when he'd be accepted. This was the day he'd be deemed everything he wanted others to think of him as. This was the day he'd prove to Leo he was wrong.

This was his day to shine.

***I don't know why...but I feel as though St. Aggies or Aggies is a name I've heard of before. xD Anybody know what/who this is? If its a name of something I can always change the hatchery's name...this is so weird...I'll see if I can figure out this mystery. xD **

**A/N: Anyways, please read and review! I'd love to know how people think this re-write is starting out. I'm gonna try...key word TRY...to get an updated chapter out every week or so. No promises. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SkipperPrivate and Irrisamona for helping to solve the 'mystery' of what St. Aggies meant...I knew I'd heard the name from somewhere...xD**

**If anyone's noticed, I changed the genre to Romance as well...you'll all see why later. **

**Anyways, I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed/are reading. The reviews mean so much to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM...or the name St. Aggies. I just own my OC's and my story.**

* * *

_10 minutes earlier…_

"Bella…"

"*Sigh* what Erin?"

"I don't think we should be here…"

At the very edge of the Cement Mountains, two chicks were approaching its enormous exterior. A short, yet confident young chick with stunning grey eyes strode forward. Her fluffy grey feathers were on edge, the very thought of a secret adventure enthralling the child as she quickened her pace.

Not far behind, a quivering bundle of grey feathers desperately tried to catch up to his friend. The chicks pale green irises flicked in concern from the chalky grey mountains, to his approaching friend. Oh the trouble he knew they'd be in if caught. His guard on high alerts, Erin managed to step in front of his adventurous friend.

"Bella, you need to stop and listen to me!"

The male chick's shorter friend stopped and huffed in clear annoyance.

"What!" she exclaimed, throwing her tiny flippers in front of her.

"Bella…I-I just don't think this is such a good idea."

The female chick gave a skeptical look at Erin and growled through a gritted beak "You trust me don't you?"

"…yeah…?"

A little flirtatious smile crept along her beak as she took a tiny step forward. Standing on the tips of her toes, the chick smiled even brighter as she became eye level with her taller friend.

Erin's heart beat faster as she breathed in an almost inaudible whisper "Why don't you just trust me than, hm?" For extra affect, she batted her long eye lashes and smirked before whisking past a very uncomfortable Erin.

The male chick groaned and placed a flipper behind his neck. How could he deny his friend?

When the chick turned, Bella had already disappeared within the mountains interior. Rolling his eyes he ran after her in obvious defeat.

"Bella wait!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finally, what seemed like hours passed before Erin found Bella.

"Bella! Why would you-"

All words were lost as the chick's beak dropped wide open. Bella smirked at her friend and put her flippers on her hips.

"Surprised aren't 'cha?"

As the grey, Cement Mountains surrounded the chicks on either side; in front of them lay a space filled with none other than a large wooden ramp. A few extra boards lied in a lazy heap beneath the structure and a few fake rocks made for steps to reach the structures middle portion. Erin, overwhelmed by such an alien and disfigured object, had no words to express his feelings. So, he asked the most obvious question to any wondering creature.

"Wha-what is it?"

"I don't know." Bella responded truthfully.

She continued in a wistful tone.

"It just sorta…appeared one day."

"It's strange." Erin commented, gathering up the courage to actually speak.

"Ya think?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. "Boys." She muttered. Taking a large step forward, the small chick made her way to the makeshift steps and climbed them.

Erin refused to step any closer. There was definitely something wrong with this situation. And of course, Bella was indifferent to the real danger this thing could pose. Erin wasn't sure…but it looked like rusted, exposed nails and pieces of jagged wood were visibly embedded throughout the structures interior…and exterior.

"Bella!" Erin whined, becoming increasingly wary.

The little chick ignored Erin and was now next to one of the ramps many wooden beams. She placed a delicate flipper along its side and her face lit up, an apparent idea creeping into her mind.

"Bella…"

He knew that look all too well.

"Bella no!"

Too late, without hesitation the young chick had grabbed a hold of the wooden beam and had hauled herself onto the middle most portion of the structure. Taking tiny steps forward she held out her flippers to balance herself.

"Erin look at me!" she called down gleefully.

Before Erin could reply, his friend stepped right in the center of the beam. A sickening crack followed.

Consumed in fear, Erin watched helplessly as his best friend tried desperately to move away from the cracked support beam. What followed had Erin visibly cringing. The entire support beam collapsed into a pile of wooden debris while the ramp slowly caved in towards its left.

In order to not be crushed, Bella had to jump. Shrieking and flailing her flippers the tiny chick fell all the way to the concrete flooring.

She closed her eyes, expecting the pain that was sure to follow. Surprised to land on something squishy, Bella opened her eyes only to stare down at her friend.

"Erin!...Did…did you just save me?"

"…yeah…and I think you broke my back."

Bella giggled as she removed herself from her savior. Once Erin had slowly risen, Bella flung herself at him and hugged the gasping chick.

"You're the bestest friend a girl could ever have!"

Erin blushed lightly at the remark and pulled himself away. That was just too embarrassing…

Turning around, he and Bella stared in dismay at the sight that befell them. "Uh-oh…" the chicks muttered in unison.

The ramp was almost completely destroyed, the top portion of the ramp was leaning very heavily to the left and if the chicks would have guessed, they would have figured it was only being supported by a few rusty nails…and nothing more.

Not wanting to see the ramps impending demise, the two chicks left the scene as if nothing had ever happened. Only once they had left the Cement Mountains did Erin remark smugly "I told you that was a bad idea."

What both chicks, and no one else for that matter, knew was that at that exact moment, a young penguin had just started to slide down the great mountains face. Unaware of his doomed, poorly put together ramp.

* * *

Feeling the wind brush his Mohawk back, and the adrenaline coursing through his hyped up veins, Rico descended down the mountain in an extraordinary amount of speed. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as all scenery became a blur.

He had to squint his eyes against the gush of wind that slapped at his face in order to see the small speck of a ramp that was in the near distance.

Even though the crazy avian was having the time of his life, something didn't sit right with him. Like an impending doom had filled his mind, the teenage penguin resisted the urge to feel worried and instead pushed onward.

He finally slid past the giant mountain, and started to weave his way in and amongst the many other cement structures. Rico had made good timing, and had now aimed himself perfectly for his wooden ramp. He could now see it more clearly…and when he did, ne nearly threw up.

The ramps top was so slanted and coming in so fast that Rico had barely enough time to think, let alone act.

He couldn't think. He had to act.

Timing…all about timing…

Rico narrowed his eyes, swallowing the fear and calculated quickly what he would need to do.

At the exact moment Rico would have crashed into the broken structure, Rico was somehow able to half lift himself and ride the very curve of the ramp.

It creaked and shuddered under his weight, about to give way. But none of that mattered, for Rico was already airborne. The fright of the ramp was over and Rico could rest peacefully, knowing the pool was just within his reach.

Poor Rico could only wish that had been the case.

His biggest nightmare was unfolding itself right before the daredevil's deep blue eyes, and the most awful feeling had formed because of it.

Not because his current course was heading straight for the line of hungry, unsuspecting penguins, but because he had failed.

He had broken his promise, he had failed himself, his peers, and most importantly…his best friend.

Rico's bottom beak quivered as his eyes closed, unable to do or say anything.

_I'm so sorry Leo…I failed…I broke my promise…and I failed. At everything._

The silence that followed the avian was curiously deadly as like a bomb, he flew into the crowd of innocent penguins.

Lights out.

**A/N: I know I'm an evil monster for leaving a cliffhanger. xD **

**The first half of this chapter (the parts w/ the two chicks) was a pain to write. I don't know why, but it just was. So, that's my reasoning for being kinda late when updating this. **

**Please review and tell meh what 'cha all think! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! ^ ^ **

**Thank you SkipperPrivate, Layra, and Penguin-pirate-lover for reviewing! :)**

**The reviews mean so much. :)**

**Warning-A cursing Leo and his sister. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM, just my OC's and my story idea. **

* * *

Leo was standing in the crowd of lined up penguins.

Waiting expectedly for Rico to appear at the pool, his eyes were glued to that watery domain. His face was contorted with nervous apprehension as he waited.

The short bird hoped with all his might that Rico wouldn't screw this up, no matter the cost; Leo hoped and prayed this wouldn't end in disaster…

…although practically everything Rico _ever_ did _always_ had some sort of disastrous consequence attached to it.

Leo sighed and watched the sparkling blue water as it gently swayed within its clean pool.

"Come on! Move it kid!"

The short avian snapped out of his thoughts and stumbled as heavy flippers shoved him forward.

Anger flaring within, Leo turned and puffed out his chest with his head held high…despite the fact that the penguin who had pushed him was three times his size. He gave the coldest and meanest glare he ever had to produce before he lifted his beak and snarled "You wanna do that again ya shitty little bastard!"

Leo smirked up at the infuriated penguin but his smile quickly faded as the beefy penguin grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the concrete flooring.

Feeling all breath leave him, he struggled as the stronger penguin grinned with the knowledge that _he _had the upper flipper.

"Cocky little bastard aren't 'cha? Maybe this will teach ya a lesson in manners!"

The large penguin brought his flipper up and formed it into a tight fist. He was about to bring it down on Leo's unprotected head when a small flipper caught it.

"You hit my brother and that will be the last thing you _ever_ do."

A normally girly, high pitched voice was filled with rage as it met both Leo and the large, slightly bewildered penguin.

Leo grumbled in embarrassment as his sister pulled the penguin off of him. Even though his sister was probably one of the most girly and prissiest penguins…she was also one of the most capable females he'd ever known. She and Leo shared the same opinion of being able to stand up to your enemies, and stand up for others if they were incompetent to do so.

Leo got up and dusted himself off as penguins moved around him, his sister, and the large penguin she had shoved away. They were moving as if nothing was happening.

"Dumbass!" she called after the large penguin as he continued to move forward in line, muttering as he did.

…Leo and his sister also shared the same potty mouth, unfortunately.

With a huff Leo remarked "Leah was that really necessary?"

Leah was just as short as her brother, only she had very sleek, well kept feathers while Leo's messy feathers looked as if they hadn't been attended to for days.

Leah rolled her eyes, the exact shade of blue as her brothers, before smacking him upside the head and cutting him in line.

"Fine, don't thank me for saving you from receiving a black eye. Ya know I could have just let ya suffer, I probably should have..."

Her high pitched voice immediately gave Leo a headache before he groaned in protest. He was about to open his beak and make her feel his wrath when the entire hatchery erupted into screaming and cries of pain.

Everyone simultaneously turned their heads to the middle of the line of penguins.

"What the hell…"

Leo and his sister remarked instantly before abandoning their place in line and rushing forward.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rico opened his eyes and coughed.

"Ugh…that was brutal."

He winced as he stood, feeling battered all over. Rico stared down at a few nasty looking bruises and welts before staring up. His beak dropped at the utter chaos he was witnessing.

About a dozen penguins were lying on the ground either screaming, crying, or yelping in pain as they tried moving away from the scene. Many others had abandoned their place in line and had rushed over to help the injured, despite the fact that they were clueless to what had just happened.

Rico took a step forward before wincing in pain. The hatchery was so filled with noise that he became momentarily confused and never heard his name being called from behind. Only when he felt a tap on his shoulder did he turn around.

"Rico! What the hell is going on? Why aren't you in the-OH MY GOD, YOU DIDN'T."

Leo had to shout to be heard. He had a flipper to his face, covering his beak and a look of sadness was clear on his face. The realization that this was Rico's doing neither shocked nor angered the small bird. In fact, deep down, he'd sorta been expecting something like this to happen…after all this was Rico, infamous for causing all sorts of accidents.

His sister stood opposite of him and was clearly not listening (or she just couldn't hear them) while trying to figure and piece together different scenarios she'd momentarily come up with.

Rico sighed displeasingly before saying "Look I-"

"_WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!_"

Dead silence filled the large hatchery as five very large emperor penguins pushed their way through the crowd of confused and injured birds.

Rico abruptly turned and nearly fainted from the sight.

Straight ahead of the frightened teen were Emperor Rhine and his four personal body guards. The middle penguin, also happening to be the Emperor himself, held his head high and commanded with even more force "I SAID…_WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!_"

All averted eyes as the hatchery's great and powerful leader leaned heavily forward on a twisted and knobbed staff made of cedar wood. The wood was old and cracked in some places while the grayed and aged leader grasped onto it tightly. His staff signified his great power to all others, but mainly it was used for support of his stiff aching bones.

With a wave of his staff, the enraged Emperor snarled "Everyone in a straight single file line _now_. I _will know who or what is responsible_ for this terrible crime that has been committed onto my commoners."

His voice was deep and gruff, very commanding, and with a trace of some deep and foreign accent. Whether the Emperors foreign accent was fake or not, no one could say, but it was very intimidating.

All penguins moved and stood in a perfectly straight line. The injured were carted away on stretchers with grumbling nurses and penguin doctors.

Leo and Rico stood beside each other, hearts pounding a mile a minute. Leah had moved herself away from the two and was a few penguins down.

The mighty Emperor and his guards started pacing back and forth between all penguins. Accusing and interrogating all, and releasing those that clearly had nothing to do or had nothing to give to the case.

Rico twirled his flippers around in thought.

_This is all my fault…I…I'm gonna have to confess. _

Rico eyed his friend who violently shook his head and mouthed the word 'no.' Rico growled a little and started to use his flippers to talk, waving them from side to side and up and down in some sort of weird communication that only Leo could pick up on.

Leo did the same, and by this time many penguins were staring at them like they had both grown two heads. From her position, Leah smacked her head into her flippers and rolled her eyes.

Unfortunately, this all was caught by the attention of the four guards and the Emperor.

The guards rushed forward and snarled "What are you two doing, stop that nonsense right now! You are not chicks-"

"What is going on!" Emperor Rhine growled before eyeing Rico. A look that could only be described as pure hatred boiled within the powerful leader's steely blue irises, causing Rico to shrink back in fear.

"You…!" he spat.

"Me…?" Rico whispered, visibly shivering under the numerous cold stares he was receiving.

"I have this innate feeling that _you_ had something to do with this…am I wrong." His voice was brittle and enlaced with hatred.

"No…sir you're right. I…I did this. I caused this mess." Rico refused to look at his leader, the coldness that seeped from him was all Rico could just about take.

Small snickers were heard from the crowd as some mumbled to others and pointed flippers at Rico. The penguin with a Mohawk kept his head down, eyes glued to the fake snow beneath his feet.

The Emperor's eyes flashed dangerously before calmness restored his figure. He pointed his staff at Rico and opened his beak, about ready to speak but Leo stepped forward in that instant.

"Sir please! This…this wasn't all his fault I-"

Without warning a large guard nearest Leo punched him square in the face, then kicked him in the ribs, bringing down the teen with little effort. Leo cried out in pain and clutched his side than his face as the burly penguin swung back his leg and kicked the downed teen again with a small grin.

Penguins moved aside as Leo went tumbling back in line, coughing fitfully while clutching his side once more.

Rico watched in horror at his friend's merciless attack. Pained by the hurt his best friend must be feeling Rico watched as Leo tried to stand, wheezing "Ahhh holy *cough* shit man! It wasn't like I *cough* attacked him..."

"Leo be quiet, you're making things worse…" Rico pleaded.

Leo just sorta laid on the ground after that, in too much pain and humiliation.

The burly penguin smirked at Leo's remark and said to the emperor "Your Excellency, you are free to speak with no further interruptions."

"Yes, thank you. As I was saying, you-"The Emperor pointed his staff at Rico then Leo, who was still on the ground coughing. "-and your friend will be placed under arrest for criminal mischief."

The powerful bird spat then waved his flippers away in disgust.

"Guards, take them away while I address my confused and wary commoners."

"As you wish your Excellency."

The guard that had savagely attacked Leo bowed and then grabbed Rico's upper flipper, pulling him over and doing the same to Leo.

The small teen shrunk back, and was half expecting another beating but the guard simply rolled his eyes.

Soon, the two teens were roughly being led down a long hidden passage made of grey stone. The hallways were dark, with only a little bit of natural light seeping in through cracks in the ceiling.

Numerous caves were on either side of the three penguins.

The guard stopped and chose a cave to his right, throwing in the two teens and standing guard at the entrance.

Rico was silent.

What _could_ he say?

His whole plan had backfired badly on him…and now he and his friend were suffering.

Rico glanced at his friend who was sitting in a corner, just staring at the wall. He notably sighed, and that's when Rico noticed for the first time ever, that his friend was crying.

Weakly, Rico called "Leo…you ok man?"

Leo put a flipper to his face and then stood, his back to Rico.

"Ya know man…no I'm not. I'm not ok. My sides hurt, my face hurts, and you and I are both screwed for life…so no man. _I'm not in any way 'ok'_."

Rico closed his eyes, for his friend's words stung the saddened avian in more ways than he could possibly realize.

True, Rico had caused this chaotic mess…but Rico _was _sorry…in every way.

Rico glided a flipper through his Mohawk and winced from the action, accidently stretching one of his nasty looking bruises.

"Look Leo…I'm-"

"Your Excellency."

At the worst possible time, Emperor Rhine walked through the cave's entrance, a nasty scowl clear even through the darkness.

Faster than Rico had ever seen the elder move, the powerful ruler strode up to Rico and towered over him menacingly.

"Boy, you're in a heap 'a trouble."

**A/N: So I'm gonna make it a goal to get out a chapter (of this story) every Monday. No promises. **

**I also might be leaving on vacation next week or the week after, but I will be writing and coming up w/ new ideas, ect. Just won't have a computer for one-two weeks. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**I feel this chapter may have gone a bit fast...what do you all think? **


End file.
